BlasTech Corporation
The BlasTech Corporation was a galactic government in the Star Wars Combine. It reformed and changed into what is the Pentastar Alignment today. Description The BlasTech Corporation, or BTC, was an independent enterprise that spanned several sectors. It was the successor to the Imperial Outer Rim Authority, that acted on behalf of the Galactic Empire. Since controlling vast territories such as Coruscant and Corellia was already a cumbersome task, it was decided that a fully independent entity not busy with other problems should be put in command of the Outer Rim oversector, a long-time part of the mighty Empire. IORA was the First legitimate Pro-Imperial Government headed by Imperial Moff, and well known intelligence officer, Brat Cost Ru. He was appointed to the new position of Supreme Commander of Outer Rim by Emperor Vodo Bonias. The transfer of power started with the re-establishment of the once mighty weapons production faction, BlasTech Industries. After settling in the Seswenna Sector, Blastech became recognized as a legitimate government within a matter of months, developing rapidly from a small weapons manufacturer to a commanding power. BTI took control of 5 more Sectors and liberated the planet Hoth from the clutches of the Eidola Pirates and Order of Krath. Steady growth that was achieved by the management of the new government and its loyal workers convinced The Emperor that it was time to do what was intended: establish official Imperial control over the Sectors that comprise the Outer Rim. As a result, BlasTech started a number of lucrative investment projects in order to raise money that was needed to fund its own growth as well as its very own sub-divisions. BlasTech Resources and a new BlasTech Industries were founded in order to relieve some load off the emerging new superpower. These factions, designed to cover extracting/mining and medical areas of business respectively, were also to carry the brand of BlasTech into the future, as the mother-faction was soon renamed into the IORA to better pronounce the true target of the government: that is controlling and defending the Outer Rim territories in the name of His Majesty and the Galactic Empire, allowing the Empire to focus on more important issues in and around The Core Worlds. But as the faction grew, so did its appetites. In fact, the IORA had grown so strong, that it could no longer operate under the set of restrictions that a City-State agreement with the Empire imposed. A vote was held between all the officers of IORA and the three of its sub-factions, the third being its new media branch - BlasTech Media. The decision was unanimous: split from the Empire and continue to work independently, to better utilize all the skills and dedication of the workers. Since negotiations with the Galactic Empire yielded nothing, on Year 9 Day 276, BlasTech Corporation declared a unilateral split and of its Galaxy-wide neutral stance, except, of course, pirates and criminals. Recently, the BlasTech Corporation changed itself again after deciding their major power should be concentrated into one strong rule, the Pentastar Alignment. The Alignment is one of the leading and most successful independent corporate enterprises in the Galaxy. It controls vast territories in the Outer Rim, and is a major political, economic, social and military power in that region, not showing any signs of slowing down. Banner External link * BlasTech Corporation website Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions